borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Load Screen Messages
Load Screen Messages are helpful hints appearing at the bottom of load screens while the game is starting up, exiting, or transitioning between locations. Borderlands General *''Use your compass waypoint and map to help you find your mission objectives.'' *''You can remap your equip inventory slots from your inventory screen.'' *''If your friend is down, run over and heal them quickly.'' *''More players = Tougher enemies. Tougher enemies = Better loot!.'' *''Throughout Pandora you will find Arenas. Arenas are where you can battle your friends in organized competitions.'' *''When your shield is depleted, take cover and it will recharge.'' *''Repair broken Claptraps you find to gain additional inventory space as a reward.'' *''Use First Aid Kits from your inventory to slowly regain health between battles.'' *''Insta-Health vials give you an instant boost of health when you pick them up.'' *''You can start a duel in a co-op game by melee attacking the other player.'' *''When you are down, kill an enemy before you bleed to death and you will get a Second Wind.'' *''Pick up items you don't want to use and sell them at the shop.'' *''Challenges can be completed for bonus experience. The challenge list can be accessed from your ECHO screens.'' *''Skags eat everything. Items they can't digest they vomit up. Search the skag "piles" for loot.'' *''You are more likely to survive if everyone has good gear. So share the loot with the whole party.'' *''Sometimes parking your vehicle, jumping out, and then using it as cover is the best strategy.'' *''Hold the'' Joy Button 3 Button when collecting a weapon to automatically equip it. '' *''Hold the Joy Button 3 Button when picking up ammo to collect all nearby ammo at once. '' *''Hold the E / ''' / ''Button when collecting a weapon to automatically equip it. / ' / '' *''Crouch behind cover by pressing'' 'C / ' / . This is a good way to be more protected while your shield recharges. / / Player Characters *''You can change your character's name and colors at the New-U Station.'' *''Don't forget to spend your skill points after levelling up.'' *''For a cost, the New-U Station can reset your Skill Points.'' *''Once you reach Level 5, you can unlock your character's Action Skill.'' *''Brick's fists are as strong as any gun, so get in close and use Brick's Action Skill.'' *''Roland's Action Skill allows him to deploy a Scorpio Turret. The turret is great when you are overwhelmed by enemies or need some cover.'' *''Mordecai's Action Skill releases his pet Bloodwing. The Bloodwing is great against enemies behind cover.'' *''When Lilith enters or exits Phasewalk, it releases a Phase Blast that damages nearby enemies.'' Enemies *''High level enemies take less damage from your attacks.'' *''Creatures with elemental powers are also immune to the elemental powers they deal.'' *''Enemies with Green Shields are resistant to Corrosive Damage.'' *''Enemies with Blue Shields are resistant to Shock Damage.'' *''Enemies who are taking continuous Corrosive Damage also take bonus damage from subsequent attacks.'' *''Shoot a Spiderant in the head to disorient them.'' *''Spiderants are highly armored in the front, but their abdomens are weak.'' *''Fledgling Rakk are more vulnerable to melee attacks.'' *''Gravid Rakk are more likely to drop undigested weapons when killed.'' *''Shoot a Skag in the mouth to score a Critical Hit for bonus damage.'' *''Alpha Skags have heavy armor around their head and shoulders. Use Corrosive weapons to deal extra damage.'' *''Green Spitter Skags are completely immune to Corrosive damage.'' **Note: Green Spitter Skags are immune to Corrosive damage over time. Bullets fired by Corrosive weapons will still deal impact damage. *''When you kill Bursting Scythid they explode, damaging anything else nearby.'' *''Shooting crabworms in the eye deals additional damage.'' *''Crabworms are vulnerable to shock elemental damage.'' Weapons *''Loot is color coded by rarity. From least to most rare: White-Green-Blue-Purple-Orange.'' *Dahl guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing burst firing to be more accurate. *Hyperion weapons are extremely rare and expensive. They have incredible pinpoint accuracy even at long range. *Tediore guns are lightweight and reload quickly. *''If you want a gun that fires quickly, then find yourself a'' Vladof. They have a higher rate of fire than any other manufacturer. *''Nothing matches a'' Jakobs for sheer power. Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs. *''Grenade Mods can drastically change the way your grenades behave.'' *''Want a grenade that steals heath? Find a Transfusion Grenade Mod.'' *''Shock elemental weapons are great against shields, but poor against flesh.'' *''Corrosive elemental attacks can spread to multiple enemies, hurting them all.'' *''Corrosive damage weakens creatures with armored shells.'' *''Fire Elemental Damage is extremely effective against enemies without shields.'' *''Vehicles have unlimited ammo, so fire away!'' *''When using a vehicle's turret, it is sometimes best to lead the target instead of locking on.'' The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned General *''The more zombies that are hitting you, the faster you will bleed out when you are down.'' *''If you need brains, shoot for the head.'' *''Collect the ECHO diaries to learn more about what happened at Jakobs Cove.'' **Note: ECHO diaries can only be collected during the missions Missing: Hank Reiss and Here We Go Again. Player Characters *''Brick's Berserk Skill is best when you are overwhelmed by a crowd.'' *''Lilith's Phasewalk Skill is great for burning crowds of zombies.'' *''Use Roland's Scorpio Turret to create a distraction and thin out the mob.'' *''A high- level Bloodwing attack from Mordecai can devastate the horde.'' Enemies *''A regular zombie is slow, but they deal high damage should you let them attack you.'' *''Destroying the barrel on the Badass Tankenstein will stun it.'' *''Defiler vomit is sticky and slows your movement for a short time.'' Weapons *''Corrosive and Electric weapons are not very effective against zombies.'' *''Explosive and Incendiary weapons are especially effective against zombies.'' *''Throw proximity grenades in front of oncoming zombies.'' *''Bouncing Betty grenades are good for damaging entire crowds of enemies.'' The Secret Armory of General Knoxx General *''Crimson Lance power cores provide short term benefits when collected.'' *''You need to be in a vehicle in order to leave T-Bone Junction.'' **Note: This note is false. It is, in fact, not necessary to be in a vehicle in order to leave T-Bone Junction. However the mission Boost the Monster must be completed in order to leave the town. *''The Racer is by far the fastest vehicle, but it has very weak armor and a short afterburner.'' *''The Monster has slow acceleration but a long afterburner.'' *''The Lancer can carry up to four people.'' *''The Lancer's compartmentalized design prohibits passengers from changing seats while inside the vehicle.'' *''Enter the Lancer's Mine layer seat from the driver side. Enter the Blast seat from the passenger seat.'' Player Characters Enemies *''Badass Lance Troopers have highly volatile backpacks that are vulnerable to attack.'' *''Lance Pyros are highly resistant to fire damage.'' *''Lance Shock Troopers are highly resistant to electric damage.'' *''The Devastator is a powerful foe. Try explosives.'' *''The Omega Assassins are quick but easily stunned when damaged.'' *''Drifters have multiple critical hit locations. Be on the lookout for them.'' *''Crawmerax the Invincible has a chance of dropping the best weapons and gear ever seen on Pandora.'' *''Killing a Skag Rider's mount enrages them, giving them an adrenaline rush of extra health.'' *''Drifters are best fought while in a vehicle.'' *Craw maggots have a reactive organic armor that stops bullets in their tracks; melee attacks can often impact the seams of the shell for additional damage. Weapons *''Keep your eye out for the ultra-rare and powerful 'Pearlescent' weapons.'' Notes *Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot and Claptrap's New Robot Revolution share their loading screen messages with Borderlands and have no unique messages of their own. Borderlands 2 *The Assassin can be deadly at either very close or very long range depending on which skills you choose. *You can buy weapons from Marcus in Sanctuary. You can also sell him the loot you no longer need. *Vladof guns have higher rates of fire than any other manufacturer. They're bullet hoses! *Booster shields have a chance to drop a booster item when they are damaged. Grab the boosters in combat to quickly recharge your shield! *Be on the lookout for powerful E-tech weapons utilizing Eridian technology. *Stalkers can't cloak without their organic shields, so get a shock weapon! If it bleeds, you can kill it, etc. *Wanna get somewhere in a hurry? Find the nearest Fast Travel Station! *A Gunzerker who dual-wields two Vladof miniguns is a force to be reckoned with. *Launchers are extremely powerful, but with a price to match. *Claptrap knows the secret of trading items between your characters. Look for his Secret Stash! *Did your friend just ninja-loot your bling-bling? Start a trade, then duel for it! *Shields are like friends: the best ones come with additional benefits. *Complete challenges to earn Badass Ranks! Achieve higher Badass Ranks to get new stat upgrades! *You can spend Eridium to upgrade your ammo capacity and inventory size at Sanctuary's Black Market. *Chests have a better chance of containing rare loot than your average bad guy. *Badass Ranks are unlimited -- so long as you keep completing challenges, you can gain infinite rewards! *Challenges have multiple tiers. The higher the challenge's level, the bigger the reward gained! *More players means more enemies. More enemies means better loot! *WARNING: When reloaded, Tediore weapons are thrown and explode like grenades. SECONDARY WARNING: This is awesome. *Maliwan only makes elemental weaponry. When you need to literally melt someone's face off, get a Maliwan. *Jakobs weapons have high damage, massive recoil, and often fire as fast as you can pull the trigger. Fan that hammer, cowboy! *Torgue weapons ALWAYS fire EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS. They are also LOUD and require EXCESSIVE use of CAPITAL LETTERS. *Badass enemies are tough, but they always drop better loot and award more XP. *Tediore weapons reload faster than any other manufacturer's. They also explode when thrown, which is nice. *When Tediore weapons explode, they deal damage proportional to the ammo left in the clip. More unfired bullets means a deadlier explosion! *Dahl weapons only fire in short bursts when zoomed, but they've also got ludicrously low recoil. *Hyperion weapons are equipped with stabilizers; the longer you hold the trigger, the more accurate they get! *Bandit weapons have larger magazines than any other manufacturer. Keep firing! *The Anshin corporation specializes in shields that increase your maximum health. *Recharge Delay represents how long you must survive without taking damage before your shield starts to recharge. The lower, the better! *Recharge Rate represents how quickly your shield recharges once the Recharge Delay is over and is measured in shield units per second. The higher the better! *Torgue guns fire gyrojets that fly slower than regular bullets. Lead your target! *Assault rifles with Vladof barrels fire faster as you keep the trigger held. *Did you accidentally sell a weapon you wanted to keep? Don't worry -- you can buy it back from the vending machine at the same price you sold it for! *An exclamation point (!) indicates that a person or thing has a mission available. A question mark (?) means you're ready to turn in a mission to that thing. *Pangolin makes the highest-capacity shields. *Turtle shields lower your overall health in exchange for huge shield capacity! *Spike shields deal damage to melee attackers who strike them. That'll teach 'em to hit you! *When Amplify shields are fully charged, your next shot will deal massive damage in exchange for some of the charge. Great for snipers! *Maylay" shields give you a melee damage bonus when depleted. Great for when you're getting overwhelmed! *Nova shields release an area-of-effect elemental blast when depleted. Get close to as many enemies as possible before the Nova fires! *Absorption shields have a chance to absorb all damage and add the bullets to your reserves when you are shot. Great for Gunzerkers! *Adaptive shields adapt to resist whatever element you were last damaged by. *You automatically pick up money, health, and ammo just by walking over it. *Grenade mods can dramatically change the way grenades behave; try them all out! *Longbow grenades teleport to their destination allowing for much longer and more accurate throws. *Grenade mods can get pretty crazy. Ever thrown a MIRV grenade that ALSO homes in on targets, AND sticks to them when it hits? *Rubberized grenades bounce off of every surface but explode after hitting an enemy. Tricky to use, but deadly. *Transfusion grenades heal you after damaging the enemy. Win-win! *Fuse Time represents how long it takes a grenade to explode after being thrown. *Relics provide small bonuses to specific aspects of your character. *Be on the lookout for powerful E-tech weapons utilizing Eridian technology. *E-tech weapons consume bullets, but they fire everything from blaster bolts to needles to massive railgun blasts. *Fire elemental damage is great against flesh. *Electric elemental damage devastates shields. *Corrosive elemental damage annihilates armor. *Explosive elemental damage provides dependable (but not spectacular) damage against all enemy types. *When an enemy is coated in Slag, all other damage types hurt them much, much more. Slag 'em, then switch to another weapon for massive damage! *Bosses can be fought over and over for a chance at their rarest loot. *Singularity grenades are great when combined with the Commando's turret. *You can use the Siren's Phaselock to temporarily remove an enemy from the fight, allowing you to focus on their allies. *Badass Ranks, and the rewards you purchase with them, apply to ALL your characters. *If you knock a goliath's helmet off, watch out - he'll take more damage from headshots, but he'll level up from killing his former allies! *If a rat thief steals from you, catch him before he deposits the goods in his stash or it'll be gone forever! *Varkids will metamorphose into stronger versions of themselves when they're injured. Finish them off before they change! *Blast a Hyperion loader's legs off to slow it down, or take its arm off to deprive it of a weapon. *Surveyor bots repair injured Hyperion loaders. You will learn to hate them. *Every enemy has a critical spot that, when hit, deals additional damage. *You don't need to hold the sprint button down. Just press it once and you're good to go. *When fighting a thresher, go for the eyes! *Hit a spiderant in the head to stun it, or hit it in the thorax (that's its butt) to deal massive damage. *Vehicles have unlimited ammo, so fire away! *Gunzerkers can dual-wield ANY two weapons. A sniper rifle and a rocket launcher? Sure -- why not? *Don't forget to check vending machines every once in a while -- you don't want to miss out on the Item of the Day! *Wish you could Gunzerk while in Fight For Your Life mode? Invest in the Gunzerker's "Gun Lust" tree and you can! *The Gunzerker's "Rampage" skill tree is all about Gunzerking all the time. You'll forget what it was ever like to fire just ONE gun! *Spend points in the "Brawn" skill tree to turn your Gunzerker into an unstoppable tank made of meat and rage. *Combine the Gunzerker's "No Kill Like Overkill" skill with a high-powered Jakobs weapon for MASSIVE amounts of damage! *The Gunzerker skill "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" regenerates health upon taking damage. But hopefully you saw the skill name and were just like, "I want that." *With their high fire rate and low recoil, SMGs are great at medium range. *Assault rifles are fairly accurate and deal high damage. *Sniper rifles are highly accurate and do a lot of damage, but fire much slower than other weapon types. *Launchers do a spectacular amount of damage, but their ammunition is expensive. *If you like doing a ton of damage over long distances, check out the Assassin's "Sniper" skill tree! *The Assassin's "Bloodshed" skill tree is about slicing enemies up with melee attacks. It's got backstabs, life steal, and much, much more! *If you invest enough points into the Assassin's "Cunning" skill tree, you can throw explosive kunai at enemies without breaking stealth! *The bonus damage granted by the Assassin's Deception skill is fantastic for doing a great deal of damage to a single target. *If you're playing as the Assassin, don't be afraid to use Deception to get out of sticky situations. Enemies can't shoot what they can't see! *Kill it with fire! The Siren's "Cataclysm" skill tree is all about obliterating your enemies with elemental damage. *The Siren's "Harmony" skill tree allows her to heal herself and others in a myriad of ways. Phaselock your friends out of Fight For Your Life mode! Steal health from enemies! Heal your friends by shooting them in the face! *The Siren's "Motion" skill tree focuses on crowd control and defense. Reflect enemy bullets! Disrupt multiple enemies at once! Brainwash bad guys into fighting for you! *Put a point into the "Converge" Siren skill and your Phaselocks will pull all nearby enemies towards the target - great for managing large crowds! *If you invest enough points into the Commando's "Survival" skill tree, you can toss out two turrets at once! *Hey, Commando! Wanna make your Sabre Turret more awesome? Invest into the "Guerilla" skill tree to add a second gun AND rocket pods to your turret! *The Commando's "Gunpowder" skill tree makes him more awesome at generally everything. It increases his gun damage, decreases recoil, and creates a small nuclear blast every time he deploys his turret. *Is your Sabre turret not hitting enemies behind cover? Invest in the "Mag-Lock" skill as a Commando and you can stick your turrets to walls and ceilings. *Love surviving by the skin of your teeth? The Commando's "Grit" skill gives him a chance to ignore fatal damage while regaining half his health. *A Commando who invests heavily in the "Metal Storm" skill AND wields a Vladof assault rifle can fire dozens of bullets in the blink of an eye. *Every class can use every weapon. You don't need to be an Assassin to be good with a sniper rifle! *You regain full shields when getting a Second Wind. *Don't be afraid to respec your skills at the Quick Change character customization station! ("Respec" means to reset and reallocate your skill points.) *Enemies of a significantly higher level than you will be very difficult to defeat. If you see an enemy with a skull next to its name, RUN! *Shotguns work wonders when dispatching rakk. *You can switch between vehicles at any Catch-a-Ride machine. *If a bullymong throws a projectile at you, blast it out of the air! *If you see an elementally-charged skag next to some other skags, be careful -- it can imbue its friends with its same elemental type! *You can move while in Fight For Your Life mode. *Every weapon vending machine has an Item of the Day that is slightly more awesome than anything else in the machine, but is only available for a limited time. *When you're in Sanctuary, don't forget to stop by Zed's for some quick healing. *You can't take damage from falling, no matter the height. Geronimo! *You can mark any item in your inventory as a "favorite" or as "trash". When using a vending machine, you can then sell all your "trash" items with a single button press! *Low on ammo? Refill any ammo type at the Ammo Dump vending machine! *The item rarity scale, from least rare to most rare, goes: White, Green, Blue, Purple, Orange. Just remember this mnemonic phrase: "When Grandma Burps, Patrick Obeys. *The tougher the varkid, the more XP you'll earn for the kill. *Destroying a varkid morph pod gives slightly more XP than the tougher varkid it would have spawned. *A varkid's tail is its critical hit location. Aim carefully! *A crystalisk's body will reflect bullets. Shoot the crystals on its legs! *Crystalisks are immune to all elemental status effects. *Use melee attacks to quickly break the crystals off of a crystalisk's legs! *Collect the crystals that fall off of an injured crystalisk for some extra cash. *When fighting buzzards, aim for the pilot! *Try shooting the smaller bullymong projectiles out of the air and avoiding the larger ones altogether. *Be wary of your environment when fighting bullymongs! The smaller ones throw icicles and rocks, while the larger ones can throw cars! *Bullymongs receive massive damage when shot in their tiny little heads. *Shoot skags in the mouth when they roar! It'll do extra damage and make the skag feel really stupid. *Skags never appear alone. Keep an eye out for their dens -- you don't wanna get overwhelmed. *The bandit rats are scavengers that will pick up weapons and gear dropped on the battlefield. Kill them to get all that loot back! *Equipping a class mod boosts your stats and can even increase your skills! Find one that supports your playstyle, or respec your skills to work with the class mod! *Lab rats are genetic abominations created through Hyperion experimentation. Keep your distance! *Rakk are fast and difficult to get a bead on. Use the terrain to force them into approaching you from a direction of your choosing. *Rakk are extremely weak -- rapid fire weapons, regardless of damage, are often the best way to take down a swarm of them. *Grenades and weapons with low fire rates are almost useless against rakk. (Or, to look at it another way: if you manage to kill a rakk with a grenade, you deserve a high-five.) *Some nomads can issue commands to other bandits. Drop these guys quickly before they can organize their men against you! *Nomads with shields are nearly impervious to direct assault. Either flank them or use your grenades. *If you free a midget from a nomad's shield, you might get a new ally! Emphasis on "might." *Most marauders don't have any armor on their heads. *Hyperion surveyors are weak to corrosive attacks. *Hyperion surveyors have powerful reflection shields that bounce bullets back at their attackers. Don't shoot a surveyor when its shield is up! *Surveyors are completely vulnerable while repairing loaders. *Hyperion loaders are weak to corrosive damage. *You can blast the limbs off any Hyperion loader. Wanna slow 'em down? Aim for the leg. Do they have a powerful gun? They won't be able to fire it once you've blown their arm off! *If a Hyperion loader is injured, it will request repairs from nearby surveyors. Destroy the loader before it gets repaired! *Hyperion constructors, like all Hyperion bots, are susceptible to corrosive damage *The constructor's eye is its weak spot. Wait for its eye shield to go down, then start blasting! *Tired of constructors building new Hyperion robots? Shoot them in the eye to interrupt the build process! *When a constructor fires rockets at you, either shoot them out of the air or run for your life! Or both. Both would probably be best. *You can shoot the grenade out of a suicide psycho's hand. Be careful, though -- the grenade will still explode! *If you're quick, you can shoot a psycho's buzz axe out of mid-air. *Shoot a psycho in the legs to trip them, giving you time to deal with them. *When a goliath goes into rage mode, it immediately regenerates all lost health and becomes much tougher to kill. *Once enraged, a goliath will attack whomever is closest to him -- even his fellow bandits! *When a goliath kills an enemy, his XP reward increases. He triples the XP value of the enemy he killed, then adds that value to his own XP reward. *Customize your experience by visiting the options menu. You'll be like, "YE GODS, LOOK AT ALL THOSE OPTIONS *Elementally-charged enemies resist damage of their own elemental type. If you try to kill a fire skag with a fire weapon, you're gonna have a bad time. *Spiderant queens will summon minions to protect themselves. *Spiderlings may spawn from a spiderant queen's ruptured abdomen. Watch out for their leap attacks! *If you see the word "RESIST" appear when you shoot an enemy, switch to a different element immediately! *If you've recently recovered from Fight For Your Life mode, be careful -- if you fall into Fight For Your Life again, you'll have much less time to get your Second Wind! *Armored enemies have yellow health bars. If you see a yellow health bar, switch to a corrosive weapon! *Circular area waypoints show you the general location of your objective. Once you're in the area, you'll have to look for your objective with your eye-holes. *While looking at your skill tree, take note that skills with a blue outline are currently being boosted by your class mod. *You can place custom waypoints on the map screen! Useful for when you want to strike out on your own. *Tap Use to pick up an item or weapon. Hold it down to equip that item or weapon immediately. *Explosive shots have a blast radius -- you don't always have to score a direct hit to do serious damage! *You can kill a thresher's tentacles individually by hitting them in their critical spots. *You can transition between some levels while remaining in your vehicle. *Legendary (orange-rarity) items often have some abilities that aren't immediately apparent. Try them out! *Objectives in blue are optional and give progress towards challenges. *Some missions give interesting custom items as rewards. If you see red flavor text, it is probably something cool! *You can unlock new customization items by completing challenges, completing certain missions, or killing certain enemies. *Kill a crystalisk by destroying all the crystals on its legs *The term "Status Effect" refers to abilities that deal damage over time, like setting an enemy on fire. *Dahl weapons switch to burst-fire mode when zoomed in. *Hyperion snipers will engage you from very long distances. Get in close and finish them off! *Hyperion infiltrators can cloak. Hope you've got a shock weapon! *Hyperion soldiers are fully armored warriors who can throw down auto turrets. *Hyperion hawks wield rocket launchers. Be careful! *You can sort everything in your inventory, mission log, or challenge log into specific categories! *Some class mods have incredible bonuses but come with penalties. Watch them closely and use them well! *The Gunzerker wields one of two weapon pairs when he Gunzerks. The first weapon pair is made up of the guns in his first and second equip slots. The second weapon pair is made up of the guns in his third and fourth. *Some unique enemies can't be constrained by the Siren's Phaselock ability. They'll instead take damage from the force of the Phaselock. *Phaselocking the same enemy multiple times will result in diminishing returns. *Rarity isn't everything! A low-level rare weapon might not be as powerful as a more common weapon of a higher level. de:Ladebildschirm_Tipps Category:Borderlands Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Category:Borderlands 2